


Cliche Meet-Cute Scenario #1.A.

by a2h1ey



Series: Tony Fics Based On Tumblr [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Tony Stark, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Meet-Cute, None of this should be taken seriously in any way, Pre-Relationship, Soft Bucky Barnes, Tony has a bad day, that quickly becomes a Good Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Tony was having a horrible day.Could this day get any worse?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Fics Based On Tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Cliche Meet-Cute Scenario #1.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayspacesprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayspacesprinkles/gifts).



> Based off of this [this post on Tumblr](https://gayspacesprinkles.tumblr.com/post/186477733914/for-winteriron-week-prompt-first-meeting-this-is) by gayspacesprinkles, definitely should take a look!
> 
> This story could also be called: "Tony and the No Good, Very Bad Day" (Would have used that, but it's too long for my tastes, so meh.)
> 
> Okay, so I'm in quarantine, and despite having all the time in the world now that everything's online/closed, I ironically also have no time at all because of that and some other Life Things. I was craving some WinterIron fluff, and then I found that post on tumblr (go check Ant's profile out, HIS ART IS SO CUTE AHHH-) so have this cliche nonsense.

Tony was having a horrible day.

Not only did R&D mess up some of the major coding for the new environmentally friendly water filters that were set to be ready in a few weeks _twice_ \- he didn’t know how they managed that, but it was definitely a new record - but he also just got back a notification that _three_ of the board members were not going to be present at the pitch for the upgraded bionic prosthesis meeting. 

He huffed, staring down at his phone in frustration as another text from Pepper chimed in.

Pepper: _I’m sorry, Tony, but they all said they couldn’t make it on the count of the flu._

Pepper: _We’ll just have to reschedule. I’m sorry, I know how much this meant to you, too._

Tony sighed wearily, already counting the amount of extra work he would have to get done for this on top of everything else. Looks like another sleepless couple of nights ahead of him; not like he had done less on his own, but it was still the principle of it.

Running his hands through his hair, he absentmindedly continued walking as he texted back to reassure her; it wasn’t Pepper’s fault that he just had awful luck. 

Could the day get any worse?

When he walked head first - literally - into someone else, Tony absently scolded himself for thinking such a thing; of course it could get worse, it was him, after all!

Rubbing his forehead - ow, that really hurt! - he blinked in surprise when he saw a hand held out for him.

“You alright there? Sorry for walking into you.” Tony blinked up, and like a cliche heroine, felt everything fall away when he met the eyes of the most gorgeously handsome man he had ever seen.

He was the definition of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome; he had piercing blue eyes, long-ish brown hair that was pulled back, and a strong, muscular body that Tony was one hundred percent sure would be perfect to just snuggle against. 

And that _arm…_ Tony practically drooled as he thought about getting his hands on that baby, though he was sure his prosthetics would be so much better than that… maybe he could offer some suggestions just based on how it looked as it held the man’s phone like that...

“You okay? Didn’t bump you too hard, did I?” Mr. Handsome said, frowning in concern.

...And he was staring like an idiot. 

Tony felt his face flush a bit from the sheer embarrassment, grasping the other’s warm, strong hand as his mind scrambled for something to say.

“Would you like to go grab a coffee, maybe?”

That’s not what he wanted to say at all. He means, yes, he would absolutely love to get to know the gorgeous man in front of him, but right after bumping into him and then staring like he had no brain cells? That is definitely _not_ the way to ask for a first date.

“I-I mean as a way for repayment, since I bumped into you, too, after all.”

Oh gods, he _stammered_ , he hasn’t done that since high school! Feeling his face burn even harder, he had to put all his willpower not to fidget, or drool over that gorgeous arm, or stare at the light stubble that he was sure would feel great against his own skin, or-

Before he could figure out a way to keep his thoughts from spiraling, Mr. Demi-God’s surprised look melted into a smirk that had Tony all but _swooning_ from.

“Only if you let me pay, sweetheart; you ended up on the ground,” he pointed out, his posture now just oozing charisma.

Right.

“I know a good place around the corner, unless you have somewhere to be?” He asked, glancing across the street; looking straight at the man was definitely not good for keeping hold of any of his fraying masks.

“Got nowhere else to be right now. You got a name, sweetheart?” A big, warm hand rested in between his shoulder blades, causing his heart to jump.

“Tony.” His voice, though a bit airy, didn’t come out shaky or squeaky; he would take wins where he could get them, and if he could have his heart not leap out of his chest that would be wonderful, thanks.

“Tony; a good name for a sweet doll like you.” Before Tony could even begin to process _that_ , the man flashed him a bright grin, one that promised all sorts of things that Tony was sure he would enjoy if even given half a chance. “Call me Bucky.”

Tony just nodded, not trusting his voice, as they walked down the sidewalk close together, the day’s worries all but completely forgotten.

Later, he would convince Bucky to let him work on his arm. A few months after that, Bucky proudly showed off the new prosthetic his adorable boyfriend made for him, and all of their friends would just tell them to get on with it and get married already. 

Tony, though he did have to deal with even more work for spending most of that day with Bucky, was glad he went out when he did; would never have met his wonderful boyfriend if it wasn’t for that horrible morning on a not-quite so horrible day.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wrote this all just now; turned out better and less cliche than I thought if I'm being honest, lol.
> 
> Fun Fact: I honestly had no idea what to put for a title, so I just went with the title for the Google Doc I wrote this on; seems to happen to a lot of my shorter, less thought out fics.
> 
> Anyways, also posted on my tumblr (@saraceaser) via reblog of the aforementioned post if you want to check it there.
> 
> Hope you liked... whatever this was, have a nice day, and stay healthy and safe!


End file.
